


I believe... in you

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, F/M, I expect nothing from SPN and yet they disappoint me, Last Kiss, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Please Kill Me, Samwena, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: Spoilers from 15x03 "The Rupture".
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	I believe... in you

Dean left and Cast left with Belphegor. Rowena said he had a connection with magic. They were waiting, the ground began to shake and they started the spell. But something went wrong. Dean called him but he hung up when he saw Rowena burying a knife in her chest. "Rowena? What are you doing?" He was impressed, scared, in shock. She dropped the knife while she was complaining in pain and then she took a small bag of spell out of her heart.

"My last resurrection sac. I will not need that where I am going."

No. He didn't want to believe it. "Where you going? What are you talking about?"

"... Magic can do everything, Samuel. Even contain all hell."

"Contain? What do you mean with contain?"

At that time he couldn't think... He didn't. Nothing. He was sure they couldn't fix the rupture but Rowena...

"If I pay the price I can do it..." No. It can't be. "I will absorb the ghosts and demons and returning them into hell, eventually my body will break down and they will be where they belong."

"No, no. No. Rowena... no."

She nodded. "Yes, Samuel. To perform this spell I have to die. And it's has to be you who kill me."

No again. It can't... Could it be the last time...? Could this be the last time I have to kill someone?... That he has to kill someone he loved? "No." He said.

"It has to be you. My real and permanent dead is in your hands. It's in death books."

"Well, you know what? Screw books."

He approached her and lowered the knife with which she pointed him.

"I can't do this myself, Sam. I can't." But he didn't want to do it either. "Has to be **YOU WHO KILLS ME.**" He didn't know what to say. He wanted to scream a "NO" to her but she wouldn't listen to him, they were about to cry and he knew she would force him. "Hell is closing. The walls are falling."

"There has to be another way." It has to be another way. He had to find another way. It can't be the last...

"I wish it would..." Rowena took his hands and put the knife in them, pushing towards her stomach. "I don't care about anything enough to take my own life. Not you, your brother, not even the world. But I believe in prophecy. I believe in magic. I am here and you are here and everything we need to end this right, is in our hands."

"No, Rowena, stop. Please, stop. Why do I have to do this? Why is it me? I don't want to believe it..." Sam thought but he gave up. She was determined, it was in her blood, in her beliefs. She believed in it and he couldn't change her mind... but it was so painful to look at her. He knew if she kept being with them she would die, but right now? By his hands? Was it any of this... part of Chuck's plan? He didn't know. He tried to pull his hand off, but she pointed her stomach again. "I feel it, it has to be this way. **DO IT, KILL ME SAMUEL.**" Her plea was desperate. He reminded her when they were together and now he just wanted to cry. He didn't want her to die. Not because of him. Rowena put a hand in his shoulder. "I know we got very found to each other, haven't we? But would your let the world, let you brother die, so I can live?" It was a difficult choice. He still loved her and it wasn't the first time he killed someone he loved. He just... No.

"No."

He wanted to hug her, but instead, he dropped the knife and went to Rowena's face. Her lips always had a different flavor thanks to her lipsticks. The sweetness of the drink she drank before was still in her lips. His kiss wasn't long but it was enough to feel her again, to feel her skin, her last breath in his ear. "_Ah..._" She had grabbed the knife in his hand and made him stab her. "Ah, agh..." He felt the warm tears falling from his face and from her face too. It had to be that way, right Rowena? She reached his jaw.

"That's my boy." He tried to smile but it was difficult. "Sam, that was..."

"I know... I..." Now she pushed him towards her and kissed him quickly. "Thanks you. I had pleasant moments with you. You are very good in bed." She whispered. Now he smiled and grabbed her from her hips, hugging her. "_I always believed in you, Sam._"

"Rowena... let's finish this."

She nodded and pushed the knife against her stomach, bleeding. They recited the magic spell. They went outside, everything was so vivid and colourful. A perfect place to remember in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I expect nothing from SPN and yet they disappoint me... Rowena didn't deserve die. No one deserved it, even Ketch. I'm a damn multishipper in this stupid show. A while ago, I really hated this ship, but after reading a couple of fanfics I ended up liking it (although you already know how it ended)


End file.
